Secrets
by IloveClana92
Summary: Set after 4th season. Clark goes to Central Kansas U. Lana stays working at the Talon. Chloe goes to Metropolis. Will Clark spill his secret? Will Lana reject him? Will Chloe come back and spill? Clana. Lots AN: I'm not that good with summaries, so please
1. Chapters 1 thru 5

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe Lana isn't going to college." worried Martha. "She's throwing her life away. Maybe you should talk to her."

" I just want her to be happy, and she's happy working at the Talon. What's wrong with that?" replied Clark.

"The Talon isn't going to last forever, one day Lex is going to close it, and she is going to be without a job. She needs to go to college. Tell me you'll talk to her." asked Martha.

"Mom, she's made up her mind and plus the fall session for Central Kansas is tomorrow, and I doubt she has enough money for college."

"We'll help her if she needs it, and I'm pretty sure Lex can help her too."

"Really." replied Clark. _Lana and I may finally be together in Central Kansas. _The thought sent chills up Clarks spine. Martha nodded.

"Talk to her?" asked Martha.

"I think I will." said Clark as he walked out of the door.

**The Talon 4:30 pm **

"Hi Clark." said Lana as she made a cappuccino. "Excited about tomorrow?"

"Not really." sighed Clark.

Lana worried and then put her arm around Clark, gazed deeply into his eyes, and asked. "Why not?"

"Because the only person I want to be there isn't going to college." said Clark afraid to blink. _Should I kiss her? _thought Clark not realizing he was already leaning in for one.

"Excuse me? Where's my cappuccino?" a customer asked. _The perfect moment lost in a second., _thought Clark.

"Be right there." replied Lana as her eyes left Clarks, and she went on with her job.

"Uhh.. Lana?" asked Clark.

"Yeah?" replied Lana nervously.

"Wanna come to dinner at my house tonight?"

"I'd love to, Clark. Pick m up? My car is out of gas."

"Sure. Six okay?"

"Make it 6:30 and you got yourself a deal."

"Got it. Be ready." replied Clark as he walked out the Talon doors and into his truck.

**Clarks House 4: 52 pm**

"Mom, I invited Lana for dinner. Is that okay?" asked Clark.

"Of course."

""What are we having?"

" Fried Chicken, rice, corn, and bread."

"Great. I'm going to my room to clean up."

"Let me guess you're going to get dressed nicely?"

"Yeah, I want to impress her."

**Clarks room 4:55 pm **

Clark was pacing around his room nervously._ What if I over dress? What if I under dress? _He finally picked out a blue long sleeve plaid shirt and khaki pants.

He then went to shower. After he got out, he put on cologne and went downstairs.

"You clean up nicely. What's the occasion?" asked Jonathan.

"Lana's coming for dinner." replied Clark with a smirk.

"Oh that's right your mom told me. When's she coming?"

"Actually, I got to pick her up at 6:30."

"Cool, are you going to talk to her about Central Kansas?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your mom. Good luck with that."

"Thanks. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

" Can I tell her my secret?"

"Its your decision, I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime."

**The Talon 6:30 pm **

Clark walked in and went up to her apartment. Knock, Knock. Lana walked out dressed in a blue blouse and black skirt, with her hair loose. He then realized he wasn't over dressed or under dressed. He was just perfect.

"Ready?" asked Clark.

"Yep." replied Lana smiling.

"Then lets go." said Clark leading the way.

**Clarks house 6:45 pm**

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Kent." Lana stated giving them both a peck on the cheek. "Your cooking smells great, Mrs. Kent. What are we having?"

"Fried chicken, rice, corn, and bread."

"Mmmm, my favorite."

"Well then, lets eat."

Jonathan and Martha sat across from Lana and Clark, and Clark pulled out Lana's chair. The four of them talked for what seemed hours but it really was only one hour. Clark stared at Lana.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" asked Lana.

"No, you're perfect." replied Clark.

Suddenly, Martha brought out a homemade strawberry cheesecake and cut a slice for each of them including herself.

"Is it good? I used my grandmas old recipe." asked Martha.

"Your grandma sure did know how to cook." Lana remarked.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." said Martha.

While they ate desert, there were awkward silences but they learned to laugh at it. When they finished they're was another awkward silence, but Clark filled it.

"Lana, would you take a walk with me?" asked Clark nervously.

"Sure." replied Lana.

They walked out the door and ended up at the loft. Both of them sat on the sofa and Clark put his arm around Lana, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lana?" asked Clark making sure she wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?" replied Lana.

" Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but you don't how they'll react?"

"Yes, I have."

"I'm worried about your future."

"What? Why?"

"I'm scared about you not going to college, that could hurt your future."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." said Lana giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'd better get going, take me home?"

"Sure." Lana got up first, lost her balance, and fell from the 2nd floor down, over the railing. Clark super sped down and caught her.

**Chapter 2**

"Clark? How did you? Did you just?" stuttered Lana as Clark set her down.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here. I have air quote special powers." replied Clark.

"How special?"

"Well, remember the first day in biology the fire?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of started it." He showed her his heat vision by lighting a candle.

Lana remained silent.

"I also have super strength and x-ray vision."

"Oh my Gosh. I need time to think, take me home please."

"But Lana-"

"Take me home Clark." interrupted Lana. Clark did as he was told and took her to the Talon. During the drive, they were awkward silences, and they weren't filled. Lana got out of the car and into the Talon with a simple 'bye." Clark went back to his house and straight to bed. _What have I done? I shouldn't have told her. Now she hates me. I hate my life. _

**The Talon 9:00 am **

Lana put the radio on. She was still thinking about last night. _Is this a joke? It must be, this can't be real. I got to talk to Chloe. _Ring, Ring.

"Hello?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe, Hi it's Lana." replied Lana.

"Hi, how are you?" said Chloe.

"Good, I need to talk to you…. In person."

"I have to go tomorrow for school purposes. Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll be there by 10:00 tomorrow, meet you at the Talon?"

"Perfect. See you then, bye!"

"Bye."

Click.

**The Next Morning, The Talon 10:30 am **

Chloe walked into the Talon and quickly spotted Lana. "Lana." said Chloe.

"Chloe, hi." replied Lana giving her a hug.

"We got to talk, lets go upstairs, this might be Wall of Weird material. But you cannot use it." stated Lana pulling her up the stairs.

"Okay? Wall of Weird is gone." They walked into her room and they both sat on the couch.

"I found out something about someone, but I don't think its true."

"Can you tell me who this person is?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Clark." The words whizzed around Chloe's head quickly.

"Oh."

"He's special."

"He told you, didn't he?"

'He told you? Or did he save you, too?"

"Actually, he didn't, I saw him do one of his powers."

"Does he know you know?"

"No, and I don't want him too. I want him to open up to me, when he feels its okay. But you know what you need?"

"What?"

"Me! I'll transfer over to Central Kansas and I'll stay here with you for one semester."

"You would do that?"

"Duh! You need me now more than ever, so here I am!"

"Thank you so much!"

Knock, Knock. Lana got up and walked to the door all she saw was a box on the floor that said Lana beautifully. She picked it up and brought it inside.

"What's that?" asked Chloe intriguingly.

"I don't know." stated Lana as she opened the box to reveal a single red rose, an envelope, and a CD. She opened the envelope and read it aloud.

" _Dear Lana, _

_I know you've been avoiding me ever since you found out but please give me a chance. Listen to the song and I'll hope you'll think twice before shutting me out of your world. _

_Love,_

_Clark Kent" _

"Listen to the song." Chloe said. Lana popped the CD into her stereo and listened as she sat on the couch next to Chloe.

_It isn't a crime to want _

_A little space to breathe _

_But you will be fine _

_The sun again will shine on you_

_Whatever you do _

_Take your sweet, sweet time _

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time _

_I will be here for you baby _

_Anytime_

_I'm felling you pulling away _

'_cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly _

_With someone else's wings, I know_

_Wherever you go_

_Take your sweet, sweet time _

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time _

_I will be here for you baby _

_Anytime_

_I will never stand in your way_

_Wherever your heart may lead you _

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort every day _

_Do you hear the words I say? _

_Take your sweet, sweet time _

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time _

_I will be here for you baby _

_Anytime_

"How cute is that?" asked Chloe.

"Adorable." replied Lana.

"I'm going to go and see Clark but my lips are sealed about you and him. Bye." stated Chloe as she walked out and left Lana to her pain.

**Clarks house 12:30 pm**

"Clark are you feeling okay?" asked Martha worried.

"Yeah, fine." replied Clark distracted.

"Clark. Tell me the truth, please?"

"I told Lana my secret because she saw me use my super speed and she's been avoiding me since yesterday."

"How did she see you?"

"I saved her because she fell of the loft."

"Oh my gosh."

Knock, Knock. Clark answered the door.

"Chloe! Hi how are you?" asked Clark giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Great. You." replied Chloe.

"Great. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Metropolis."

"I was but I'm transferring over here to Central Kansas for this semester."

"That's great but why Metropolis is a much better school than Kansas."

"Yeah well, Lana needs me right now." Chloe said. _I should not have said that. _

Clark remained silent.

"Chloe, hi." stated Martha.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." replied Chloe.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Martha.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Lana." said Chloe.

"Would you and Lana want to come for dinner?" asked Martha.

"Sure." stated Chloe.

"Clark will pick you girls up at 6:30?"

"Great, Thanks Mrs. Kent."  
"Bye."

"Bye."

**The Talon 1:02 pm**

Chloe walked into the Talon and didn't see Lana, so she walked up to the apartment and knocked since she hadn't gotten the key yet. Lana opened and let her in.

"Clarks coming to pick us up at 6:30." said Chloe.

"What!" exclaimed Lana.

"Mrs. Kent invited us to dinner what was I supposed to say?"

"No, thank you?"

"No. We're going you and Clark are going to talk and make up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song**

Jesse McCartney- Take your Sweet Time

Chapter 3

**The Talon 6:30 pm **

Clark walked into the Talon and went up the stairs. Knock, Knock.

Lana opened and Clark was surprised by her appearance, a pink robe, her hair in a bun and no makeup.

"Sorry we're running a little late. Come in?" said Lana. Clark walked in saw his red rose in a vase and sat in the couch. Lana went into her room and shut the door leaving Clark alone in the living room. 20 minutes past until they both came out. Chloe was wearing a green tube top with a jean mini skirt, while Lana was wearing a sleeve less red top with a miniskirt also.

"You both look amazing." said Clark.

"Thanks." said Lana and Chloe at the same time.

" Shall we?" stated Clark holding the door open for both of them.

All three friends walked out of the Talon and into the truck. Chloe sat in the middle. There was no talking in the whole ride, but Chloe put the radio.

**Clarks house 6:55 pm **

There was no communication from Clark and Lana in the whole dinner. After dinner the three friends went to the loft to find Shelby occupying part of the couch. Clark sat next to Shelby petting his head. Lana and Chloe sat across him.

Clark and Lana avoided eye contact. Suddenly, Shelby got up ran to Lana and jumped on her making her fall back. Shelby kept licking her face until Clark had to get him off and help her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Clark trying to be serious because Lana and Chloe were laughing.

"Yeah, fine." replied Lana making eye contact with him.

"He likes you Lana." said Chloe.

"What?" asked Lana.

"Shelby." clarified Chloe trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah." said Lana feeling like an idiot.

"Oh my gosh! It's already 9:45 pm." stated Chloe.

"Clark, will you take us home?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, come on."

**The Talon 10:16 pm**

Clark walked them both to the door and gave them a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Clark walked back to his car, got in, and went home.

**The Next Morning, Clarks House 9:30 am**

"Bye, Mom." said Clark walking out the door to his truck. When he got to Central Kansas, he went to Intro to Earth Science for 2 hours.

**Clarks House 12:05 pm **

Clark went straight up to his room and went online. _Why did I have to be so stupid to think she would accept me?_

**The Talon 12:10 pm**

Chloe went to check her email on her laptop when she saw a message from CK that said Lana.

"Lana!" yelled Chloe.

'What?" asked Lana.

"You have a message from CK."

"Let me see."

It read:

_Dear Lana, _

_You keep avoiding me, please lets talk about it. I know why you're avoiding me because you're scared, its okay to be. But know this for sure, I would never hurt you. I love you, I always have and always will._

_Love,_

_Clark Kent_

"Why do you keep avoiding him?" asked Chloe.

'I'm scared." replied Lana.

"Send him an email."

"I think I will." said Lana as she wrote her email.

**Clarks house 12:22 pm **

Clark wanted Lana to accept him, after all he still was the same person he was before she find out. He checked his mail again to see if Lana replied to his email.

He was surprised she did. He quickly opened it and read.

_Dear Clark, _

_I don't know why I keep avoiding you I guess I'm scared to get too close to you. I love you, too. Thank you for the rose and the song. But I need time. _

_Love,_

_Lana Lang _

Clark smiled but didn't write back.

Chapter 4

**Clarks House 5:30 pm**

Ring, Ring. Clark picked up. It was Chloe.

"Hi Chloe." said Clark.

"Hey, want to watch a movie with Lana and I."

"Sure. When?"

"7?"

"I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye."

Click. Click.

Clark went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to come home late today."

"Why?"

'I'm going to the Talon to watch a movie with Chloe and Lana at the theater."

"At what time?"

"7."

"Okay Have Fun."

**The Talon 7:00 pm**

"Hi." said Clark as he spotted his friends.

"Hey." stated Chloe. Lana remained silent. Then al three of them walked into the theater to watch War of the Worlds.

**The Talon 9:12 pm**

"It's late, I should get going its late." said Clark.

"Yeah See you." said Chloe.

"Bye." stated Lana.

**The Next Morning ,Clarks House 11:06 am**

"How was the movie?" asked Jonathan.

"Great." replied Clark but saw that his father was about to pass out.

"Dad! Dad!" yelled Clark. "Mom, it's Dad!"

"Wh-Wh-What happened?" Martha stuttered as she called 911. The ambulance came not that after and took him away while Martha and Clark followed behind.

**Smallville Medical Center 11:15 am**

The ambulance took Jonathan to the emergency room and Clark and Martha were waiting in the waiting room. After an hour of waiting the doctor finally came out.

"Mrs. Kent?" asked Dr. Bryce.

"Yes." replied Martha as she got up and walked to Dr. Bryce. Clark followed.

"Jonathan Kent has had a series of heart attacks consecutively, I'm afraid he has passed away. I'm sorry."

Martha started to cry and Clark immediately grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, lets go home." said Clark as he walked her to the car.

**Clarks House 1:24 pm**

Clark went in and helped Martha call the funeral. It was set, Jonathan Kent would be buried next to the Langs, the next day, but the viewing would be tonight at 7 to 7 the next morning.

**Funeral Home 7:00 pm**

Clark was sitting on the couch when he saw Chloe, Lana, and Lois walk in and sit around Clark and give him a big group hug. Clark tried not to cry but couldn't hold it in.

"Its okay to cry." said Chloe.

"Yeah, let it out." stated Lois.

"Cry your heart out." said Lana.

Lois then got up to go comfort Martha. Lana, Chloe, and Lois decided to spend the night at the funeral home with Clark.

**Funeral home 6:05 am**

Lana woke up first to find all 4 of them asleep, she had her head on Clarks shoulders as did Chloe and Lois on Chloe's.

"Chloe, Clark, Lois Wake up." said Lana shaking all three of them.

"What time is it?" asked Clark.

"6 something" replied Lana.

"Its time to bury him." said Martha walking out.

**Cemetery 7:00 am**

During the ceremony, everybody was crying, including Clark. After the ceremony, Clark, Lois and Martha went home.

**Clarks House 7:45 am**

"I'm going to my room." said Clark and he rushed upstairs and fell asleep on his bed.

**Clarks House 6:29 pm**

Clark woke up and went downstairs to find that he was in time for dinner and that Lana and Chloe was there.

"Lana? Chloe? What are you doing here?" asked Clark.

"Well, since you're feeling down we thought we could bring you up." said Lana. Chloe nodded.

"Thank you." replied Clark.

"And we're sleeping over." said Lana.

"Great." said Clark.

"C'mon lets eat." said Martha.

All 5 of them ate dinner without saying a word. Clark then got up and went to the loft.

When he got to the lof the saw a note on his desk it read: I love you ,too. He knew who it was from, and just laid on his couch, when he heard someone coming up the stairs he looked up and saw Lana.

"Lana." said Clark shocked.

Chapter 5

"Hi, Clark." said Lana. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I think its cool, you have these powers."

"Thanks. I got your letter." stated Clark.

"Did you like it?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, I did. Will you go with me somewhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Great. Lets go." said Clark as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the loft.

"Clark, where are we going?" asked Lana curiously.

"To see my dad and your parents." answered Clark. "All the horses are sleeping except mine, we're going to have to share it. Get on." Lana got on first and scooted forward to make space for Clark. Clark mounted.

"You fit?" asked Lana looking back.

"Yeah, perfect." replied Clark giving her a kiss on the cheek, and putting his arms around her waist.


	2. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" asked Clark.

"Well, I realized that you're still the same person, just with an extra part I never knew about." replied Lana as they got to the graveyard. Clark got off first and helped Lana off.

They first walked to the Lang gravestone and put down flowers; they shared a moment of silence to honor them. Then they did the same for Jonathan Kent.

"Lana, its getting late, we should get going." Said Clark.

"Yeah, we should get going." Replied Lana and they got on the horse. They hurried to the Kent house. They got there, and Lana went up to Clarks room where Chloe and Lois were sleeping, to leave Clark in the living room.

The Next Morning 10:05 am 

Clark and Shelby were awoken by the sweet aroma of hazel coffee, to find everybody awake in his kitchen.

"Good Morning!" said Chloe.

"Good Morning." Replied Clark.

"I wasn't speaking to you, I was speaking to Shelby." Stated Chloe playfully.

"Breakfast?" asked Lana.

"Thanks." Said Clark helping himself to a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and bagels.

"You're hungry." Stated Lois sarcastically.

Clark just looked at her.

"Well, after breakfast I thought we'd go shopping." Said Lana.

"That's a great idea." Said Martha. "Want to go with us?"

"Why not? But I'm not holding any bags."

"I thought that was your favorite part of shopping." Stated Chloe playfully.

"Go get ready girls." Said Martha.

Ahem.

"Sorry, go get ready girls and Clark." Clarified Martha.

All 4 of them got ready and they were on their way.

The Mall 12:10 pm 

Once they got there, all four girls went off to Macys, and left Clark in the middle of the mall. He followed them.

"Lana? Chloe? Lois? Mom?" asked Clark. No one answered. He kept looking and finally all four of them popped out dragged him to the dressing room, dumped their purses and went to try clothes on.

"Thanks." Said Clark sarcastically. Chloe then came out with a pink halter top that said Sweetness.

"Does this make me look fat?" asked Chloe. Clark didn't know what to say, he was about to talk when Lois came out with a green T-shirt that said Love Stinks.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Clark and then asked Lois.

"Yeah, 'cause its baggy, try this." Replied Lois tossing her a small.

"Thanks." Said Chloe as she went back in to the fitting room.

"So, Clark, what do you think?" asked Lois spinning around.

"I think its okay I guess." Said Clark.

"Whatever." Lois stated and walked back into the fitting room.

Then Lana walked out of the fitting room with some jeans with red glitter, and a red halter top.

"Like it?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, I love it." Replied Clark smiling. Lana smiled back.

Martha then came out with an orange blouse.

"I love that, Mrs. Kent." Said Lana.

"You think? Its not too tight?" asked Martha.

"No." replied Lana. Clark didn't like the thought of his mom sharing fashion advice with Lana.

Lois and Chloe came out with their own clothes on.

"Nice shirt, Mrs. Kent." Said Chloe.

"Its great." Stated Lois.

"Thanks, guys." Said Martha. "Lets go pay."

They all paid and retrieved their purses from Clark.

**Clarks House 2:09 pm **

All the girls went to their rooms, and Clark went to the loft and found Shelby. He was sleeping on the sofa. Clark sat next to Shelby and accidentally woke him up. "Sorry, boy." Said Clark petting his head. Suddenly, Shelby jumped on Clark making him fall back. Clark burst out with laughter. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Lois.

"No. What do you want?" replied Clark.

"Dinner's ready."

Clark, Martha, and Lana sat across from Lois and Chloe. "I love your cooking, Mrs. Kent." Said Chloe.

"It's fabulous." Added Lana.

"Yeah." Agreed Lois.

"Thanks girls." Martha thanked.

Ring, Ring. "I'll get it." Said Clark.

"Hello? Hi. Tomorrow at 1? We'll be there. Thanks, Bye." Click.

"Who was that?" asked Martha.

"Lex, he wants all of us to go over tomorrow at 1 for a pool party." Said Clark.

"Good thing we all bought bathing suits." Lana stated.

"I can't go, I have to go to the bank." Said Martha.

"No way!" yelled Chloe.

"You guys go on without me."

"You sure, Mom?" asked Clark.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Clarks House 11:05 am**

"Clark, I have a surprise for you." Said Lana, getting his hand and dragging him to his room. "Close your eyes, no peeking."

"Okay." Stated Clark.

"Ta-da." Clark opened his eyes and saw a male bathing suit.

"Thank you, Lana." Said Clark as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Can I see your bathing suit?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. Now leave so I can get ready." Replied Lana walking him to the door.

"Be that way." Clark stated.

**Lex's Mansion 1:00 p.m.**

"Hey Lex." Said Clark.

"Hi, I see you brought friends." Replied Lex.

"Yeah, this is Chloe and Lois."

"Hi." Stated Lex.

"Hey." Said Chloe and Lois at the same time.

"Lex, can we get in the pool now?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, go right ahead." He replied.

The three girls went ahead to change.

"I thought you said it was a party?" asked Clark.

"It is, you, your friends, and me. Come on lets get in." Clark took off his shirt and jumped in with Lex. After a few minutes, Chloe, Lois, and Lana jumped in a few centimeters away from Lex and Clark.

"Hey!" exclaimed Clark as he fixed his now soaked hair.

"Oops, our bad." Laughed Lana. Chloe and Lois laughed.

"Like my bikini?" asked Lana as she stood to show her superman logo bikini.

"Yeah." Replied Clark. "Hey guys, want to play chicken?"

"We can't there's five of us." Said Lois.

"Winner plays the one who didn't play." Said Lex.

"Yeah." Agreed Chloe. Lana and Clark nodded. Clark picked up Lana, and Lex picked up Chloe. First, Lana tried to push Chloe but missed, and almost lost her balance. Chloe then pushed Lana but Lana resisted and pushed her and made a Chloe fell.

"Damn it!" said Chloe as Lex picked Lois up. Lois pushed Lana but she resisted again, then Lois tried again and succeeded.

"I win!" yelled Lois, as Lex put her down.

"Lets go to the hot tub." Lex suggested. Everyone nodded. Lana and Chloe sat next to Clark while Lois sat with Lex.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your dad's funeral, I was in Metropolis." Lex stated.

"Its okay." Clark replied.

"I heard you're now living with 4 women." Laughed Lex.

"You heard right." Clark said. Everyone laughed.

"Are you all doing something later?" asked Lex.

"No." said Lana.

"You guys want to go eat at Tony Roma's?" said Lex.

"We'd love to." Stated Clark.

"Great. We'll take my Porsche." Laughed Lex.

"Where's your bathroom, I want to shower?" asked Chloe.

"I have two straight ahead to the left." Replied Lex.

"I'll go, too." Said Lois as her and Chloe got up and left.

"I'll be back." Lana stated and left.

"Clark, are you and Lana together?" asked Lex.

"Not officially." Said Clark.

Lex didn't answer because Lana came back.

"I have 3 other bathrooms straight ahead to the right. We can all go." Stated Lex.

"Good idea." Said Lana and they all went to shower.

**Lex's Mansion 4:00pm**

"You guys go home, and get ready, I'll pick you all up at 6, 6:15." Stated Lex.

"Okay, see you later." Said Clark leaving.

**Clarks House 4:24pm**

"Hey, how was the pool?" asked Martha as they all walked in the front door.

"It was great!" exclaimed Lana.

"We're all going for dinner later." Chloe added.

"Mom, why don't you come?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, come on Mrs. Kent, live a little." Lois laughed.

"I wish I could but I'm going to Metropolis, to checkout some bank loans." Said Martha.

"Mom, since when have you planned this?" asked Clark surprised.

"After your father died." Martha stated as the three girls went upstairs.

"Until when?"

"I'm staying five days, so until Saturday. Take care of the farm, if you need me I'll be here in a flash. Bye, honey. Love you." Said Martha as she gave him a hug and a kiss and walked out the door.

"Love you." Clark replied.

Clark went upstairs to get his clothes in his room. Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" asked Lana.

"Clark." Said Clark.

"Hold up." Stated Lana. Clark waited for less than a minute, when Lana opened the door in a robe.

"Hey, that's my robe." Complained Clark.

"Your point."

"I need my clothes."

"Get it."

"You guys have a mess in here. Where's Chloe and Lois?" Clark asked as he got a blue plaid shirt and khaki pants.

"Chloe is in the bathroom, and Lois is in your mom's room. Now bye!" said Lana as Clark walked out of the room. Clark walked to the bathroom.

Knock, knock.

"Yeah?" asked Chloe.

"You done?" said Clark.

"Yep." Replied Chloe as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink sleeveless blouse that had the furry hot pink initial C.

"Nice shirt." Said Clark.

"Thanks, the bathrooms yours."

Clark went in and changed, then he went downstairs to find all three girls in the living room dancing their hearts out.

"Nice dancing." Said Clark sacarstically.

"How much did you see?" asked Chloe.

"Enough." Laughed Clark. Clark looked at Lana, she was wearing a green tank top that showed her pierced belly button. "I didn't know you pierced your belly button."

"I don't tell you everything about me." Remarked Lana.

Ding, Dong. "I'll get it." Clark stated. "Hey Lex."

"You guys ready?" asked Lex.

"Yeah." Said Lois fixing her powder blue sleeveless shirt.

"Lets go."

All 5 of them, walked outside to his Porsche. The three girls sat in the back, and Clark sat with Lex in the front. Lex turned up the radio, and Chloe, Lana, and Lois started singing loud to Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
